they're called cats
by snowyseas
Summary: a jaal x ryder ficlet where he's absolutely mystified by the existence of these furry little creatures. [Jaal / Ryder] [complete]


**title:** they're called cats

 **a/n:** A short me:a (mass effect: andromeda) drabble that I just wanted to post because I was finding an excuse to post _anything_.

 **w/c:** 754

* * *

The empty Tempest bridge, left alone at the request of Ryder, was silent as she stared at Jaal, whose expression resembled confusion, wonder, and fear, all into one. One hand reached towards the Pathfinder, but he quickly retracted and made a face.

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked, his voice low.

Ryder laughed, the sound ringing in his ears as it always did. "They're called cats, Jaal."

Clearing his throat, Jaal took one step closer, keeping his gaze on the small, furry creature in his lover's arms. It made a sound as it nuzzled into her hold and closed its eyes, seemingly content. The angaran tilted his head, letting out a breath through his nose.

"How did you even find one?" he asked, still unsure if he should get closer, thinking maybe this so-called animal was potentially poisonous to him.

"Well," Ryder started as she petted its head, "Vetra was getting mad at Sid about the whole 'looking for the cat genome' thing, so I thought: why not ask Sid to help me get a cat?"

Jaal blinked at disbelief in the risk that Ryder – his Ryder – took in order to bring a different species onto the Tempest. Still, she smiled as she stroked its head and under its chin, and the sounds that came from its mouth were small and almost sounded as though it were talking to her. Perhaps, it was telling her to keep petting, or rather, to pet in certain places. Taking one step closer, Jaal smiled.

"Are you a fan of these 'cats'?"

"Scott and I never had pets," Ryder said, "but I remember always seeing them in these places we called pet shops, and I thought that one day, I would want one."

"Is that why you brought one on?"

Without a word, Ryder nodded and looked up at Jaal, her eyes soft and with that smirk on her face that made him weak in the knees, just like the first time he realized he was in love with her. He sighed.

"I hope you realize," he said uncertainly, "this is not something I am accustomed to. Angarans don't have cats."

Ryder nodded. "I know," she replied, "that's why I brought one on especially for you. I thought you would like them."

"Will it hurt me?"

"Why don't you try and hold him, and see for yourself?" Moving closer, Ryder carefully placed the cat in Jaal's arms, and suddenly, it appeared so much smaller than it actually was.

Blinking, Jaal stared at the eyes of the feline in his hands, whose pupils were dilated, and whose nature didn't seem to be malicious at all. He smiled, letting out a small purr as the creature rubbed its head against his chest. When it emitted a similar sound from its body, Jaal's mouth fell open in shock.

"What is it?" Ryder asked, her voice worried.

"It…" Jaal began, "It… purrs?"

"Yep," Ryder smiled, "it means the same thing as when you purr. It's because they adore you."

Looking up at her, Jaal smiled as he remembered the first night he kissed her, back in his old bedroom in Havarl, underneath the projection of the universe that his aunt gave to him when he was young. Moving his eyes to the cat, who would not stop staring at him, he finally laughed, relaxing at the small warm body meowing at him softly. With one hand, he scratched its head once, twice, then the feline took the lead and pulled his hand with its paws to keep petting.

"Looks like she likes you," Ryder said, that smirk on her face again.

"She's… she likes you, too."

"Maybe we should keep her."

Jaal chuckled. "We as in the Tempest crew, or we as in you and me?"

"Well," Ryder said, her voice cracked as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, clearly nervous, "if you wanted to have one together, I wouldn't be opposed to –"

"Ryder, my dearest."

"Y-yes?"

"I'd love to have a pet with you," Jaal said, the lines in his face softening as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Of course, there must be a condition"

"Seriously?" Ryder laughed.

"We have to have more cats," Jaal replied diplomatically, "I don't think we would be happy with just one. We'd need at least ten."

The Pathfinder blinked, then threw back her head in laughter at her angaran soulmate, whose love never failed to make her heart feel full. "Okay," she finally said, "whatever you want."

* * *

 **fin**


End file.
